This invention relates generally to a carton having an end retention feature and more particularly to a wraparound type article carrier designed for articles such as connected plastic cups containing yogurt or other similar foodstuff.
The prior art illustrates wraparound cartons with end closure panels for closing the ends of the carton that are connected to respective side and base panels by a series of gusset panels that assist in forming the end closure panels. There are many arrangements of gusset panels, examples of which are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,054, FR-A-1 44 536. Prior art structures illustrate carriers for carrying articles with planar sides for example cans or bottles and end retention structures are therefore formed in a planar relationship with respective sides and ends of the corner.
When articles with inclined side walls or articles provided with flanges, for example yogurt pots, are packaged in groups a spacing is formed between adjacent articles, thereby allowing relative movement between adjacent articles within the carton which is undesirable. Prior art carriers do not provide satisfactory retention for articles of this type. Another problem associated with the prior art relates to retention of the gusset panels within the carrier when the articles are free to move within it.
Another aspect of the invention relates generally to an arrangement and method for securing at least three panels in an overlapping relationship.
It is well known in the art to secure two panels, for example base panels of a wraparound carton in an overlapping relationship using glue. As the construction of cartons becomes more advanced, it is often necessary to secure together three or more panels in end retention arrangements, for example. If this is the case, then glue must be applied to two separate panel surfaces in order to secure all of the panels together. This additional application of glue may increase the total amount of glue required, and furthermore adds to the complexity of the carton erection process, possibly requiring the use of additional machinery. The erection process may also be slowed, thus reducing its overall efficiency.
The present invention and its preferred embodiments seek to overcome or at least mitigate the problems of the prior art.